


Scars

by starrywolf101



Series: Fake Faces [8]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Acting, Breakfast, Cages, Dark, Dark Past, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Manipulation, Evil, Evil Laughter, Heroes & Heroines, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Laboratories, Laughter, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Science, Villains, sadistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: A captured Hero attempts to manipulate Flug into joining the good side...





	Scars

She wakes up in a metal cage, unsure of how she got there. The lights were blinding and she had to squint to make out her surroundings; she seemed to be trapped in some sort of laboratory.

"Well, good morning to you, La Visíon." An unfamiliar voice echoes through the room.

She whips around in search of the voice; finding a tall, thin man wearing a paper bag on his head off in a far corner.

Ah, now it was coming back to her. She was on a mission to rescue Doctor Flug from the evil Black Hat and recruit him. It seems like she was caught, but the villains keeping her captive seem to have stupidly left her with her target! Phase one of her plan was a success! Now it was time to move onto phase two.

"Y'know, your name is very stupid. Seriously, you couldn't come up with a better name than 'The Vision' ?"

Oh, that stung a little. She put a lot of thought into her name! Even other heroes complimented her on it! But, being a good hero meant not showing weakness to the enemy, so that's what she did. "What's wrong with getting straight to the point?" La Visíon purrs out, shifting a stray piece of long, dark hair behind her ear. She just needed to get his guard down around her so that trust could be easily and quickly built. "If anything, you're the weird one with the bag." A bit of teasing here and there to plant frustration. If she can keep this up, then the doctor will be putty in her hands in no time.

The doctor says nothing as he continues playing with a strange glowing liquid in a small glass vial. He swirls the contents around once, twice before it changes color to an ominous crimson red. La Visíon purses his lips in thought. There was no response about the paper bag, so either it was a sensitive subject, or Flug just didn't care. She was putting her money on the former.

"Are you hiding some big nasty scar under there? Or are you so beautiful that you have a siren-effect on people? Or maybe you’re an ordinary person, and you just want to be perceived as special…” She trails off with a smirk. The way that the doctor flinches only adds to her confidence.

“Apparently, you can’t shut up.” Flug mutters under his breath.

La Visíon scoots closer to the edge of the cage, wrapping her fingers around the bars. It was much harder to read Flug with his face covered, but body language would work well enough on it's own.

Now, La Visíon has a _ unique _ power, one that's rare among the superhero population. She has the ability to see into a person's soul; to see the mental damage in their lives. This is how she's successfully help villains reform again and again. That's why she was chosen for this special mission.

Using her power, La Visíon flickers through the doctor's damaged soul much like a story book. The soul itself was beaten and bruised past healing; she internally winces in pity.

She spends a few seconds searching, combing through the history of abuse… then she hits a gold-mine. With a grin, she begins to work her silver tongue: "What brought you to the dark side? Was it greed? Maybe some delusion that you'd be all powerful? Or maybe," her eyes flashed dangerously as she looks the doctor dead in the eye. "Childhood abuse. Does that ring a bell?" When Flug freezes, La Visíon takes that as her cue to continue. "Lets see, a father you could never make proud. Raging alcoholic and prone to physical violence. You could never be good enough for daddy-dearest, so you turn to the most powerful man in the world as a substitute. But uh-oh, that isn't enough either! Is any of this hitting close to home?"

The doctor was physically shaking by this point; his voice wouldn't keep still as he stuttered out: "N-no…" Flug was recoiling into himself, hunching his thin frame as to look even smaller.

La Visíon gets excited as she can feel him breaking, now it was time to reel him in with some sympathy. "It doesn't have to be that way," she gently cooed. "Come back with me and we can make sure you're never hurt again." Her voice was soft and reassuring, a small smile plastered onto her face. She reaches an arm through the bars, outstretched towards Flug. "Just let me out, and we can track down the man who hurt you. We can bring him to justice!"

Flug reaches out to take her hand, he gently places his palm on hers. Her gentle smile widens. Then Flug suddenly grabs her wrist and violently yanked her into the metal bars. It felt like he was gonna pull her arm straight out of its socket! She hisses in pain, eyes widened in disbelief. Her plan failed her! Maniacal laughter echoes throughout the laboratory, assaulting her ears. "Track him down? Bring him to justice? What a laugh!" Flug chortles. "That piece of shit is down in Hell, sent there by yours truly _ long _ before I met my boss."

"W-what!?" La Visíon was in shock, not only had she failed, but now her target was in a fit of laughter.

"Why would I want to leave _ my _ business to work with idiotic; pathetic heroes?" Flug finally lets go of her, and she scrambles back to put as much space between the two of them. Flug pulls a manila folder off a nearby table and opens it. " 'Cassidy Reeves, age twenty eight. Secret identity: La Visíon. Reeves spent all her life studying human psychology and joined the National Hero Association (NHA) at age twenty one.' Is any of this ringing a bell?" She could hear the smirk in his voice as he read off her private information. Where had this madman gotten it?!

"H-how!?" In her panic, La Visíon attempts to break further into Flug's soul. Searching for something, anything that could cripple him… but nothing. Everything was blurry, like the colors of his life stained against one another. Her eyes widened impossibly more.

With a dark chuckle that sent a chill down her spine, Flug says: "Did you really think that I would let you dig up dirt on me? Earlier was a little experiment, and you passed."

"That should be impossible! A person can't hide their memories from a psychic!"

"Oh, but I can. Y'know, being partners with an eldritch horror has its benefits~"

"What are you going to do with me!?"

Flug approaches her cage, standing tall. From her position on the ground, La Visíon looks up at him and manages to make out a bone-chilling grin from underneath the bag. "Breakfast."

And with that, the floor of the cage drops out from beneath her and she's plunged into darkness.


End file.
